His Angel Assassin
by LadyHitachiin
Summary: First impressions were important, but not always what they seemed. Karma had learned that when the sweet girl that sat in front of him in class turned out to be just as dangerous as him. Becoming her friend would be the best way to control that beast inside of her. Never did he imagine when he first acknowledged her that his plan would backfire drastically on him through the years.
1. Trying a Normal Life

Title: His Angel Assassin

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Language: English

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, violence, sexual content

Pairing(s): Sakura Haruno & Karma Akabane, Ino Yamanaka & Maehara, Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

Summary: First impressions were important, but not always what they seemed. Karma had learned that when the sweet girl that sat in front of him in class turned out to be just as dangerous as him. Trying to figure out the girl, he studied her, but to no avail. Becoming her friend would be the best way to control that beast inside of her. Never did he imagine when he first acknowledged her that his plan would backfire drastically on him throughout the years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: This will take place two years before the plotline of Assassination Classroom, so when Karma and Nagisa are in their first year of junior high. Please read and enjoy.

 **Chapter one: Trying a Normal Life**

It had been thirteen long years since the catastrophe had happened in the land of the five united nations. Even now, none of them had any idea what had actually happened or what the cause was. It was very likely that a powerful shinobi had caused the time and dimensional rift. In fact, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan was certain of it. It was no natural cause and only someone with the blood of Otsutsuki Kaguya could have been powerful enough to have been responsible for what happened.

The shinobi had been tossed into a different realm, scattered across the unknown world with no chakra to speak of. Their lives had been rewound to almost nothing, their souls and bodies appearing in some random woman that turned out pregnant not even a week later. It was the same for each of them and they had been brought up for the first few years of their lives by the parents that fate had chosen for them. It was something that none of them could have grasped at the time and each of them followed their 'parents' around obediently. They didn't have a choice.

The memories of their past lives came back to each individual at different times and when it did, that person would feel an unbelievable sense of longing and sorrow before losing consciousness. For they had lost their home, their friends and family, their way of life. Each of them had lost someone precious to them and deep down, they knew that they had no way to get their old lives back. They all were aware that this world wasn't where they belonged.

The shinobi were far too different than the rest of the humans in this world. There were gaps and cracks in their personalities that no one other than them could understand. The life of a 'normal' human was not something for them and in most cases, they were deemed far too intense to be around. None of them fit into the social norms, no matter what country they grew up in.

With a sense of longing for something familiar in their lives, the former shinobi had set out and left their homes. Leaving the families behind that had taken care of them, but nevertheless grateful, they each began their own journeys. Others, however, had settled down into their new lives with it's peacefulness.

What was interesting enough, the older shinobi had lived their lives much longer in this world than the younger ones. It had at least brought a sense of normalcy to them to know that the seniors would still be classified as their seniors. What didn't sit right was the fact that even though they had all left their world at the same time, they had still showed up in this world at different times.

It was almost as if their previous lives had all been a lie, something their souls had dreamt of before being born into their 'rightful' place. One would think that it had been a lie, if it weren't for the fact that none of their appearances had changed drastically. What was black hair stayed black hair, what was blue eyes stayed blue eyes, and what had once been a mark of ANBU stayed as such. Another interesting concept with it's own theories, but no proof or results.

Many of the older geniuses had tried cracking what had happened, but when it came down to what had actually happened that caused this phenomenon, none of them had an explained answer. That had been left behind in the other world, along with the sanity of some. It was possible that some of them might not have been transported to this new, strange place, but considering the ones that were had been scattered across the globe, who knew for sure?

Chakra had also been something that was taken from them. It was nearly impossible for them to build up their reserves, at least that's what most of them thought. With that being the case, a majority had decided to leave behind that sort of life, considering how peaceful the world was compared to their own. There were no worries of enemy shinobi sneaking into their village. They didn't need to go on missions in order to earn a living. There was no need to kill. Of course, that didn't stop them from trying to seek each other out for reminiscence and comfort.

There was an especially close knit of shinobi that had sought each other out for the sole purpose of not forgetting their heritage and bonds. It had taken years and although some still hadn't regained their memories, their feelings for each other had been strong enough to disregard that.

Hinata, for example, had no idea who any of them were when the trio had approached her, but her love for a certain blonde male had been so powerful that she had went along with him in the end anyway. She had led a nurtured life in the country land of Japan's west coast, being the only child to a middle-aged couple. It was difficult to see that she had reverted back to her childish self, being shy and withdrawn. The girl tried to avoid conflict whenever she could and she hardly stood up for herself, stuttering and cowering in around herself when something or someone threatened her. Their little group had made it one of their objectives to get her strong confidence back, but it had also become a major priority to two of them to protect her no matter what. At least until she got her memories back would they try to bring her back up, but it was apparent to almost all of them that she would always be looked after by the two.

Ino had been the first one of them to have regained her memories, no doubt remnants from her brilliant mind and talents with her family's secret jutsu that had allowed such a thing to happen. Nevertheless, the blonde, blue-eyed beauty had left her quaint, little village in China to search for her long-lost best friend and rival. Traveling by herself for over a year had been a challenge, but her stubborn will had allowed her to conquer it.

Sakura, in China, had regained her memories shortly after Ino, although unknowingly, and it didn't take her long to find one of her two best friends. The male of the blonde duo had been in Kyoto, Japan, his rambunctious personality still present even without the knowledge of his past life. What hadn't surprised the pinkette in the slightest was the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had been by the boy's side. Both of her teammates had been born right next to each other, in the same city and practically neighbors. There was no doubt that they were brothers by fate, no matter what world they were in.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't remembered anything, but they had inevitably felt a connection with the pink haired girl that had approached them. It only took a matter of weeks before Sasuke had remembered everything and with Naruto on his heel, they left to search for the others. During the journey, the blonde boy had regained his as well.

To anyone outside of their group, they would have looked like a couple of rebellious delinquents, leaving home with only a note left in their place. They knew that they caused worry to the parents that took care of them and though they felt guilty, this was something they felt they had to do. The truth of the matter was; those weren't their homes.

They had found Hinata next and though it took a great amount of convincing and loitering around their property with multiple threats of the authorities being called on them from her 'parents', they were able to get her to come with them. Her affection for Naruto had been great, instantly turning bright red and fainting when she first saw him. She had told them, although she didn't know why, she felt a strong connection with them, like she belonged with them, and they knew that it wasn't just because of her love for Naruto.

Ino had found them some months later in Japan and was pleasantly pleased to find all of them together. She was curious and worried about her own teammates, but she was sure that they were fine. Shikamaru and Chouji would find each other eventually if they were in this world. As long as she had Sakura by her side, then that was good enough for now.

Moving to Tokyo had been a decision that they all agreed on. There wasn't anything too special about it in their opinion, but it was a city where they could each start their new lives together in. It was there that they had found Kakashi, running a comic shop with a restricted section to the side of it, no doubt where he kept his perverse, extra copies of the Icha Icha series. Why he had chosen such a profession, he didn't tell them, but his students thought that it suited him the best. It was easy and he could read his books whenever he wanted if he wasn't busy. It was the perfect job for him to be lazy and read. Two things he loved doing more than anything. Although with his passion for teaching, he had earned what was needed for him to be a substitute teacher and whenever the need rose, he would have someone else watch over the store for him.

Of course, their sensei had been surprised to see them all. It was rare for their kind to gather together, even if it was sought out after. What had him even more dumbstruck was how they each overcame hundreds of miles to find each other before settling in the city and in Ino's case, close to a thousand miles. They weren't old enough to get train or bus tickets by themselves, let alone plain tickets, so how did they get here in one piece? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. The secret had remained with the young ones, although it was very likely that they had either hitch-hiked or walked. The silver haired male didn't put it past three of them to have stolen a vehicle either, assuming that they even knew how to drive. If they had, they most likely trashed the car so bad it wrapped completely around whatever unfortunate object was in their path. He could imagine Sakura doing that before any of them and Naruto was the one most likely to do it. Those poor road people and objects. How he felt for them.

It was also there in Tokyo that they ran into three, old loved ones. Team Gai had been ecstatic to meet with them after over a decade of being separated. They lived further into the city than Team Gai did, the trio choosing to live near the woods where they could train freely. Having been reborn, Gai enjoyed the free usage of his new, mobile legs and he was taking advantage of every moment of it, Lee right by his side sharing his enthusiasm. Like their past lives in their young years, Tenten would find herself not being able to keep up with them, but that didn't stop her from enjoying their company. They would have all decided to live together if Kakashi didn't practically live at his store and if the others hadn't already paid for a house of their own. Where they got the money, that was yet another secret.

Settling in took longer than expected and contrary to Kakashi's deduction that Sakura had abducted some poor man's vehicle and destroyed it, it seemed that the pinkette was one of the few that was nervous around the loud mechanical modes of transportation. That, along with every other type of vehicle. She was no stranger to that type of technology, but it still made her anxious just to step out into the street.

Hinata was much the same as the pinkette, although her reasons for not liking them were completely different than the other girl's. While Sakura didn't trust the machinery because she wasn't used to them, or so she told them, Hinata didn't like how loud they were and how dangerous they could be. Naturally, Hinata's fear of them had been warranted, whilst Sakura's was not.

The girl was constantly picked on by her friends for preferring to walk long distances rather than step anywhere near a car or train. They had pestered her to give them a reason why it was such and she had reluctantly told them that she had never been in one before. Having been born in the outskirts of China and abandoned by her so called 'parents', she had been forced to fend for herself. She had learned to fight at an early age, remembering how to even without her actual memories at the time. However, it had been brutal and she surely should have died numerous of times.

Most of the time, she wondered if she had the devil's luck, but it was because of her abilities and that misfortune that she had met a man and a young boy. She had caught the man's eye and having stated that she had a lot of potential, he took her under his wing. Sakura never did catch either of their names, but she could recall the cold look in the man's eyes to this day. He had shown more interest in her than her own parents, but he still hadn't cared for her in the slightest, only in what she was capable of.

Sakura had become an assassin under the man's tutelage, easily surpassing her senpai with the knowledge of the human body that had been crammed into even her subconscious and the skills to pull off the moves flawlessly. She had stayed with them for a few years and like a foolish child that clung to the parent, she followed his orders without questioning. The pinkette had mastered what many would consider an art and she had used her abilities to kill rather than save like she had done in her previous life. She had done anything for the man that took her in, with the illusion in her head that he had needed her. That she was important. At first, she couldn't see what she had really been. A tool used for murder and although she was never sure why he took her under his wing, she hadn't cared.

That was until she had regained her memories and her mind had matured drastically, causing her to faint during the middle of a job that he had sent her on. When she had been captured from the mistake and news of her capture had hit her sensei, she had yet again been abandoned. The realization hadn't surprised her, but it had still hurt. After all, it wasn't the first time she had been abandoned; by the parents of this world and by Sasuke countless times. Still, the betrayal hadn't dragged her down and with her abilities, even with a small body, she was able to escape. It was then that she left behind that life and was determined to live one that she could be proud of. She set out to find her loved ones.

With that being said, having her life revolve around traveling around in the shadows with a famous assassin by her side, transportation on mechanical objects was scarce. She had flown in a plain only once her entire life to go to Japan and it hadn't been pleasant at all. Having nearly died when it crashed, it wouldn't be surprising if the event had traumatized her at least a little. Who the hell assassinated the pilot when in mid-flight over a big city? Fucking dumbass senpai. Although, she supposed it was partially her fault, considering she had just spiked his drink for an experiment.

Of course, her friends had no idea about this part of her life. Therefore, they didn't know the real reason why she didn't like vehicles. It was a part of her life that she was too ashamed to talk about so she just came up with the excuse that she just wasn't used to them. That's what they thought so they continuously tried to get her in one and thought she was being overdramatic when she pitched a fit.

Their opening ceremony had been one such day, they were supposed to take the train to their new junior high school, but Sakura hadn't wanted to board with everyone else. In the end, they had all been late, because, simply, the pinkette was just too damn stubborn for anyone's good. Much to her relief and satisfaction, they had jogged there. To say that the chairman hadn't been impressed with their late arrival during the ceremony was an understatement.

They had continued on with their day and luckily, they were all placed in the same class. It took some getting used to for the pinkette, being around so many people again, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The only other person that seemed to be having a hard time was the little Hyuuga and at times, they were sure that she would pass out from nervousness. Their group certainly stood out, but there were a few of the students that didn't pay them any mind.

It was no surprise that Sasuke had a fanclub of his very own within the first few days of school. His good looks and cool and calm attitude had most of the girls in the school squealing and drooling whenever he passed by them. By the time their first month was over with, letters of undying love and begs for a date were crowding his locker. Some had even made their way into her own locker directed to him, which was right next to his. It annoyed her to a great extent, but she supposed there was nothing she could do. Bitching about it to the girls wouldn't solve anything, they would just argue back with her and if she punched them in their faces, then she would get in trouble and from a far off glance, the chairman seemed like he was the type of person she wanted to avoid at all costs. That was a headache she could live without.

Another headache she could have lived without, but unfortunately didn't have that luxury, were the guys that followed her around. A fanclub of her own had been born during the short time period that they started going to this school, although the pinkette couldn't fathom why anyone would do such a thing. Ino had once told her that it was because of the 'air' she had around her. Sakura, having no idea what she was talking about, had arched a questioning eyebrow and earned a sigh and shrug from the blonde in return.

Sakura would admit that since her time as a child, she had developed more of an appreciation for life. Though nervous because of the large crowds, she found herself merging with them more and more every day. Without her desire to act mature and cool in front of Sasuke, she had developed a more playful and childish personality. Granted she blamed most of it on Naruto's influence, she found that she was far more comfortable with her age and the delinquent inside of her. She wasn't afraid to act like a child and perform stupid acts with the blonde by her side. She supposed that was also because of her previous experiences. Constantly surrounded by death, she never knew when she was going to die, so why not enjoy life to the fullest and act like a fool with her best friends? Fuck what others had to say about her or even thought of her.

Despite her thinking so, she had been deemed as one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school. With Hinata and Ino right beside her, but that wasn't surprising. With her bangs parted to the left in a slightly messy fashion to partially hide her forehead, it gave her a sort of exotic look with the purple seal on her forehead. Many questioned it, but she had made up the excuse that it was a tattoo from her home village. It wasn't entirely a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

Pink hair cascaded down to her waist and in this world, she was able to take better care of it, so it was slick, soft, and shiny. Though her body was petite, she was lean with muscles enough to show that she was athletic, but not overly so to the point of being unappealing. The results of her former occupation showed in her stance and eyes, although she was unaware of it herself.

Her stride was strong and confident, showing that she could stand alone and prosper, but her posture was still open enough to welcome new people into her life. At first glance, she seemed to be the type of person that would talk to anyone and consider them her friend no matter who they were. Friends with anyone and everyone, but still independent.

Her jade eyes were wide and bright, but sharp to the point that they caught the tiniest of detail in the smallest of situations. They were calculating and alluring, drawing a person into their depths easily with one simple glance. They reflected the beauty and danger of nature itself within their green hues and if the light hit them at certain angles, they would appear in spots to have either a deep, forest green or a color so bright that they almost appeared silver.

Her friends had wondered what had happened to her that would cause such drastic changes in her, but they didn't question it, knowing that she would make up some excuse and then change the subject. Her body reflected something beautiful, yet dangerous, even more so than in her past life, and yet her behavior showed the exact opposite; it was welcoming, happy-go-lucky of sorts.

However, the ones that actually knew her weren't foolish enough to think that she had lost that fire within her. She still had her temper, they knew that. Even Hinata, who didn't remember her as a kunoichi, had the gut feeling that the pinkette could do some serious damage if she was pissed off.

Luckily, none of the students had seen that side of her so far. They had no idea that the little tigress had a sleeping lion within her, just waiting for the right moment to rear it's head and let out an earth-shattering roar. At least, not yet, they didn't know, but they were about to.

Normally silent steps could be heard making their way down the hallways of the junior high building, their destination being the first year, D class. The female's shoulders were slumped over slightly and her fists were clenched by her sides, showing that she was tense with anger and intended on beating the shit out of someone. They were only there for over three months and already somebody was giving them trouble.

Two sets of feet followed behind her, each belonging to a nervous and shaken female. One was literally shaking as the air conditioning chilled her wet school outfit considerably. She had been told to go change when she was found by the duo, but having seen the pinkette's rage at what had happened, she had immediately followed after her as she stormed off in search of the perpetrators. The other female had her shoulders tense also, strained from her own urge to punch someone, but she was trying to be reasonable and responsible.

"Sakura." Ino began, a frown in place on her mouth. She didn't like what happened to the shy and cute girl next to her either, but they didn't need the pinkette going around busting skulls. "Think about what you're doing. You'll probably be expelled if you get into a fight."

"I won't fight." the pink haired girl replied almost too calmly, "I just wanna talk."

Yeah right. The blonde could see right through the girl walking in front of her, her blonde eyebrows furrowed in disapprovement. If she couldn't talk any sense into her, then there was nothing she could do. She could try to restrain her if she were set on attacking the guys that had assaulted Hinata, but Ino wasn't sure how well that would work out. The girl in front of her could be a monster if she wanted to be.

Hinata fiddled with her hands in front of her with a worried and pleading frown on her lips. She had become a target for some of the kids with her introverted personality and she knew that they did it because she wouldn't retaliate against them. She was upset at what they did, but she didn't a want a fight to happen. "Please, Sakura-san, calm down. It wasn't that bad."

"Hinata, you're soaked from head to toe. How can you say that 'it wasn't that bad'?" Sakura replied firmly and left no room for argument, even if she had asked a question.

The Hyuuga frowned further and let out a small noise, obviously not comfortable with the situation. She really should have changed into something dry and warm, even if it was mid-Summer. She was glad that her hair was short and barely passed her chin, otherwise it would have been clinging to her neck uncomfortably.

They were near the classroom and they could hear a group inside of it laughing and talking and the words were clearly audible to the pinkette with her heightened and trained senses. Stopping in front of the door, Sakura let out a calming sigh before sliding the door open. She didn't want to explode right before she approached them after all. Although she tried to keep it light, the female still ended up slamming the door open slightly. It hinted at the bubbling anger she was hiding inside of her, but not quite loud enough to distract the guffawing group of males gathered around a desk in the center of the room.

The girls lined into the room right behind Sakura with Ino sighing in exasperation, her eyes closed in annoyance. Hinata was clinging to the blonde's arm, her brow furrowed and a deep frown on her lips. The ones that were laughing and gathered around the male in the desk were the ones that had sprayed her no less than one hour ago.

"Seriously, man. The look on that girl's face when it happened. Priceless." one laughed, amusement clear in his tone. The others around him joined in while the rest of the students tried to ignore them. Either they didn't care or just didn't want to get into it. Even if this school had policies and high expectations of their students, there were still plenty of bullies.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the group dangerously and her fists clenched by her sides even harder as she stood in the front of the class. The aisle in front of her led directly to where the group was centered but they didn't notice her. The details of their faces and body structures were lost on her. She couldn't even remember if she had become friends with them or not, but it didn't matter. The only thing that registered in her mind was their mocking of Hinata.

"Oi." she bit out and their attention turned to her before their eyes landed on the quivering female on the blonde's arm.

The laughing started up once again and one male asked, "Is that her? The crybaby?"

"Yeah, man."

The mocking continued with comments on how it looked like she had wet herself and how she had cried. Without even looking back at the girl, Sakura knew that Hinata now had tears in her eyes from the teasing and mocking laughter. It was bad enough that they had done it in the first place and now they were humiliating her in front of their class. With the exception of a few, everyone was there waiting for their teacher to arrive to get their first class underway.

It pissed Sakura off even more and her teeth gritted so hard, they were on the verge of breaking. If she had been there when it happened, they would all have been leaving the school on stretchers on their trip to the hospital. Luckily for them, that hadn't been the case. Her and Ino had shown up after the incident while searching for her. They had found her sobbing by the tool shed next to the soccer field, where it had happened. After telling them what happened and who had done it, Sakura had immediately stormed off with them following after her. They had tried to talk her out of doing anything, knowing full well that she wasn't eager to get to their class to learn, but it had been to no avail.

Their presence was fully aware by every student in the classroom and so was her rage, except by the five students that it was directed toward. Ino's anger toward them was visible also, but it didn't capture the attention of everyone like Sakura's had. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, practically throwing daggers at the males.

Her reaction had especially caught the attention of one particular student, but she was unaware of this and the curiosity and interest dancing lightly in his golden eyes. A smile was beginning to tug at the corner of his lip at the rising tension, patiently waiting to see what would happen.

"Look at her. She's fucking crying." the one in the chair stated before letting out a chuckle, which was joined by more laughter.

Sakura had just about enough! Her restraint was so close to snapping and while releasing a soft growl that had been heard by only a few of them, she marched forward. "You bastards! You think this is funny?!"

The laughter immediately died down with her outburst and not even aware of the danger that they were in, one smugly said, "Well yeah, that's why we're laughing."

Her nails were threatening to break the skin in her palms as she continued to squeeze her fists down by her sides. The pinkette was livid and while continuing to approach them slowly, like a lion approaching it's prey, she replied darkly, "I'll give you something to laugh at," It was then that Ino had sensed the depth of their situation and how much shit those guys were about be in. The blonde pressed forward toward her best friend and rival, determined to get her to stop before she destroyed the classroom.

Sakura lifted up her fist to her waist, prepared to send it crashing into the smug and ugly face of the one sitting in the chair. "when I shove that snout of yours into your skull." she added on to her statement.

She was no more than a few feet away from them when her progress was stopped abruptly by a pair of arms wrapped under her own. The pinkette was pulled back slightly as her arms were spread out to her sides. Immediately struggling against the person holding her back behind her, Sakura grinded her teeth and wriggled around, trying to break free. She could have if she really wanted to, but the pinkette didn't want to hurt the blonde.

"Calm down, Sakura." Ino grunted, one eye closed and the other squinting in concentration and determination. She was struggling herself just to hold the girl back from beating the shit out of the guys. "They're not worth it." she tried to reason with her once again, but she knew that it wouldn't have any effect. She could only hope that Sasuke and Naruto got there in time. They were the only two that would be able to restrain her completely, and that was only if both of them were there.

"I don't give a damn! Nobody hurts one of my friends and gets away with it!" Sakura was still glaring daggers at the, now amused, males. She wanted to rip their faces off and shove them up another's ass. She normally wouldn't consider herself sadistic, but she was fucking pissed at their behavior and attitudes. She was so close to punching their lights out and they were _smirking_ at her.

The next moment, the bastard that was previously sitting in his seat got up and made his way calmly to her. Sakura had her eyes narrowed at him and she was showing some of her teeth in a silent snarl. His condescending smirk was the only thing that registered in her mind about his features and if she were any less sane, she would have bitten it off. Although, if she had the mental capacity at that moment to actually look over them, she would find them all unattractive. All had jaws in awkward shapes, small eyes, and weird shaped noses that were either too small or too large. With short hair ranging from their ears to their skulls, they all had a face only a mother could love. She would have commented on their appearances to insult them, but she was too enraged to notice.

The male stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets and he was a full, three heads taller than her, towering over her. He was no doubt one of the tallest students in the school. If she had been shy and easily intimidated, she would have backed off instantly from the height difference. This was Sakura, however. She had nerves of steel and the balls to back it up. Her glare was even with his own amused expression. The guy had to have been dumber than a cockroach if he didn't find the malice the girl was giving off to be intimidating and he obviously didn't since he pushed forward.

Leaning down slightly to meet her gaze better, he continued to smirk. "Well, aren't you just a noble, little brat?"

The comment had another growl escaping her and she struggled even harder against the blonde, causing her to grunt in response. Another male went up to her to stand beside his tall friend, this one being only a few inches taller than Sakura, who herself stood proudly at 4'11. "What are you gonna do to us anyway?" His voice sounded clammy, reminding Sakura of a pig. If it were any other situation, the pinkette might have found it comical. "You're just a little girl. You gonna slap us and pull our hair?"

Another wave of laughter hit the group and it was joined by some chuckling from some other students, although this time, it was directed at her. Sakura was glad that they were laughing at her now instead of Hinata, but it still pissed her off even further. She was about to just shove Ino off of her and say to hell with it. She was gonna destroy this room along with their stupid and ugly mugs. Consequences be damned.

The tall one then added smugly, "You'd better go back home and play with your dolls, sweetheart." and that was it. Something inside of Sakura snapped and with a force Ino hadn't been expecting, Sakura tore herself from her confining arms.

The pinkette leaned down toward the ground slightly after having pulled her way out of the blonde's grasp, but she didn't stay crouched down for more than a split second before she was pushing her weight upward. Her arm shot out above her and the male's jaw made a loud cracking noise when her fist collided with it.

The laughter had immediately died down to silence and many in the room stared on in shock as the tall male's head was turned to the side from the force. Not only had his head been involuntarily turned to the side, numerous of his teeth had been knocked out, blood following their path. Losing balance, his body collapsed to the side, colliding with desks and shoving them to the side in his path downward to the ground.

Not wasting a single second of her time or her rage, Sakura moved to the next one in front of her. With a speed that many weren't used to ever seeing, but was still considered slow by her standards, she put her hands on the shoulders of the male. Steadying him, she brought up her knee sharply into his stomach and with enough force that had him toppling forward. A loud grunt escaped his mouth and his lungs had cease to function, having the breath knocked out of him.

Pulling back her hands and knee, the pinkette stepped to the side slightly and put her palm over her forearm. Lifting up her arm, she brought it back down in a swift motion before hitting the back of the male's neck with her elbow, him letting out a strangled grunt as a response. It wasn't hard enough to cause serious damage, but it knocked him out and his body fell limply to the ground, saliva having flown out of his mouth and dangled from his lips and chin.

It wasn't nearly enough for her to quench her anger or her bloodlust. Her jade eyes still dark, they settled on the next one, his pudgy body trembling with fear. He was behind a desk, but that didn't stop the pinkette as she quickly jumped over the object in her path. Putting her hands on his shoulders and colliding with him, they fell to the ground and she straddled his stomach. Everyone continued to watch as her fists collided with the male's face repeatedly. To onlookers, it appeared that she had lost her mind and was determined to beat him to a bloody pulp. However, to the blonde that was walking away to stand beside a shocked Hinata, she knew that Sakura was showing restraint, but still. . .

Ino had her head lowered slightly, her blue eyes closed, and a hand to her forehead as she shook her head and let out a sigh. There was nothing she could do now, but hope that those two showed up soon. Otherwise, this room might become a crime scene. Blow after blow after blow landed on the male's face and there was nothing he could have done to retaliate. Thinking that the pinkette was distracted enough and that her guard was lowered, the fourth one aimed a punch toward her.

Jade eyes narrowed over to the side and her fists stopped as she inwardly criticized the amateur form of the punch being thrown her way. Leaning back, she easily dodged the fist and wanted to scoff at the look of shock on the boy's face that she had done so. He was close enough in her arm's reach that she could hit him and that's exactly what she did. She shot her arm upward and connected the heel of her palm with his jaw, sending his head back with enough force that it caused him to fall back.

Glancing back down at the one underneath her, she figured that she had done enough damage to his swollen and bleeding face. Standing up, her eyes settled on the sole male in front of her and he visibly flinched away from her, clearly afraid of her now that he knew what she was capable of. She was so focused on beating his ass that she missed the two figures entering the classroom. Ino's plea to stop her was lost on the pinkette as she strutted toward the final asshole that asked for a beating.

She was close to fulfilling her goal when a set of arms wrapped around under her own and pulled them back, while another pair wrapped tightly around her waist. Both of them pulled her back with strong grips, neither of them willing to let go, but that didn't stop her from struggling in their grasps.

"Let me go, damn it!" she yelled in outrage from having been stopped. "I'm not done yet!"

"You've caused enough damage." Sasuke said next to her ear, a disapproving scowl on his face. He wasn't too shocked to find four unconscious boys on the ground, but he had still been surprised. Even without having to look up at her, he had known who had done it. Who else would go berserk inside of a classroom like this other than Sakura? She was worse than Naruto when it came to disregarding rules and fighting. The pinkette could be disciplined and responsible, just not when those two aspects were thrown together. Once she started fighting, seriously or not, there was bound to be hell to pay for someone who didn't know what to watch out for, no matter where she was.

"I'm not satisfied yet." Sakura stated, her eyes still narrowed on the male as he continued to stare on in shock, fear keeping him completely still. Her arms were waving haphazardly around her and she moved her waist around in an attempt to be free from these two. "These bastards messed with Hinata, made her cry, and laughed about it."

The blue eyed male that had been holding her waist stilled in surprise at the female's words. "They what?" he muttered out before his grasp on the girl disappeared completely. Sakura stilled and she blinked calmly as they watched Naruto approach the last remaining guy. The dumbstruck male didn't even have time to back away before a fist collided with his cheek. His body spun around from the force before he landed on the ground on his side.

Just like he didn't have time to run away, Naruto didn't have time to prepare himself before Sakura pulled herself out of Sasuke's arms. A punch that he hadn't expected connected with his cheek and he was the next one to land on the floor. The only difference between him and the other guy was that he was used to getting punched in the face, even more so by the girl that had just done so.

Having landed on his side, the blonde rolled over and sat up while putting his hand to his cheek, a pout on his lips. He was met with the scowl of the slightly older female, clearly not happy with him. "What was that for?"

Leaning forward, she held out her arms to the sides and behind her slightly in a childish manner. "I wanted to be the one to knock him out." It was a simple reason and one that brought amusement to the dark haired male behind her, though he would never admit it. The evidence was present however, from the upward tilt of the corner of his mouth. It had brought forth amusement to another male in the room, but they weren't aware of him just quite yet.

Naruto proceeded to get up off of the floor and felt Sakura's frown on him as he moved his way to the front of the class, where Ino and Hinata had been watching the entire thing. The whole way, he rubbed his sore cheek and grumbled about 'crazy woman'. Stopping beside the Hyuuga, he lowered his hand down to his side and his expression softened, an emotion resembling affection flooding his blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing over her wet attire, which caused a deep frown to adorn his lips. He wished he could have made it to the classroom earlier. He would have gotten more than just one punch in. It was obvious to him what had happened and he regretted not being able to help her sooner.

A strong blush covered Hinata's cheeks from his soft gaze and with her hands held together in front of her chest, she nodded. "H-hai." Her clear eyes then turned to the unconscious males that littered the ground around Sakura's feet. A frown grazed her mouth, feeling guilty about what had happened. "But what about them?"

"Oh, they'll be fine." Naruto replied while smiling. "Sakura-chan's mean, but she wouldn't kill anyone."

Sakura, who's expression had died down to a calm gaze, returned to a scowl, unimpressed by the boy's comment. Naruto had known she would react to his statement and had looked over at her expectantly and he was not disappointed. "I don't like the way you put that." she stated and earned a laugh from him in return.

He had said it in a teasing manner, both knowing full well that she had killed before in their past as shinobi, but also knowing that Hinata had no idea about that fact. The next moment, the already opened door had another person stepping into it. His dark eyes landed on the disoriented desk alignments and the unconscious students. His expression had changed to utter shock before his gaze landed on the only students that were standing up.

"What happened here?" he practically bellowed. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. If he hadn't been so shocked, he would have been pissed. Well, the teacher wanted answers, so they would give him them. Four sets of hands pointed their index fingers straight toward the pinkette. Even Sasuke had moved toward the front of the class near the others after the teacher had come in. All of them were accusing her of the damage done, even though one of them hadn't even been knocked out by her. The pinkette was taken aback by all of them and she had leaned back slightly, her hands held up by her sides. Her wide expression showed how shocked she was.

The hands were lowered and the teacher set accusing eyes on her, narrowed disapprovingly. His attention was captured the next moment by Naruto, however. "It was so horrible, sensei." the blonde sulked, his blue eyes wide with fresh, and fake, tears. His hand was cupping his abused cheek and he feigned pain and betrayal. "She just went on a rampage." he whined, "Her hair was standing up in all directions and she grew muscles in unattractive places."

Sakura had her brow furrowed and her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe the shit she was hearing and Ino had turned her back toward the teacher, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes clenched shut as she tried to stifle her snickers. Hinata had also covered her mouth, worried that she would smile and give her crush away. Sasuke, however, didn't even try to hide his amusement as a small smirk pulled at his lips, a dark eyebrow arched.

"She attacked my poor cheek." Naruto continued in feigned innocence. "I think it's a mixture of the steroids and her pmsing."

If she hadn't been shocked before, she was now and she lifted up her hands more beside her as his words continued to settle into her mind. "Rampage?" she repeated and finally, she completely caught on to what he was accusing her of. Throwing her fists down to her sides while leaning over in a fit, she scowled once again. "I don't take steroids!"

The whiskered boy turned his gaze to her and frowned while lowering his arm down. "Could have fooled me with the way you punch like a gorilla." he replied calmly, almost too seriously.

The pinkette raised her arm and pointed her index finger at him, frowning with her brow furrowed. "Maybe its just because your dickless self can't handle any pain."

The shock was evident on his face and he turned his body away slightly while lifting a hand up in front of him, taken aback by her proclamation. "Dickless?" he repeated and the soft snickers and chuckles could be heard throughout the room. Beside him, Hinata had a deep blush on her cheeks with her hands on her cheeks, embarrassment written on her face. Noticing the dark crimson color out of the corner of his eye, Naruto turned toward her. Waving his hands in front of him in a rush to dismiss the accusation, he smiled sheepishly. "Don't listen to her, Hinata."

Sakura, having already lowered her arm, frowned at the duo. Hinata continued to blush and nod as Naruto told her that what the pinkette had said wasn't true, but Sakura barely paid attention. Turning her head, her jade eyes calmly landed on the frowning teacher. "I go to the principle, right?"

"That's right." he replied firmly, "You better have a good explanation for this."

"Hai, hai." Sakura said while walking forward, folding her arms casually behind her head. All eyes were on her as she moved and she didn't care in the slightest. All of her previous anger had disappeared and in it's place, the need for a nice nap was born. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so she had already been cranky when she arrived to school that morning, which had been less than two hours ago. Right after, they had each gone their separate ways. Hinata had separated from Naruto and Sasuke while Ino and Sakura had went to the cafeteria. The boys had told them that they didn't know where she went so the two girls had set out to find her. It was one unpleasant experience after another.

Reaching the front of the class, Sakura wasn't surprised to find Naruto sticking his tongue out at her. It was meant to tease her and she knew that all too well. Passing by the blonde slowly, the pinkette retaliated by sticking her own tongue out at him, along with pulling down the lower eyelid of one eye with her middle finger, flipping him off in the process. She moved ahead slowly, the duo keeping up their antics for a few moments, before a firm hand collided with Sakura's back and pushed her forward. "Hurry it up." Ino frowned, doing her best to hide a smile and chuckle.

Stumbling a bit before righting herself, Sakura frowned ahead of her. "I'm going." she grumbled before making her way out of the open doorway. The teacher eyed her with his brow furrowed as she passed him and then his gaze turned to one of his other students.

"Akabane." he said, the boy's attention already on him while a soft smile adorned his lips. "Will you go make sure that she gets to where she's supposed to?"

Karma was calm, but underneath that façade, the truth remained that his blood was softly boiling. He had watched the entire thing, just like everybody else had, but he doubted that it had as big of an effect on anyone else as it had on him. The girl sat directly in front of him during class. He hadn't paid her much attention before then, but she had seemed to be friendly and sweet before. It came off as a complete surprise to him that she had looked so damn. . . well scary.

"Yeah, sure." the redhead replied while standing up from his seat near the back of the class. He made his way to the front of the room shortly, his posture lazy with his hands in his pockets. Making his way into the hallway, his golden eyes settled on the female walking a good ways ahead of him. Her stride was calm and confident, as was the norm with her, except her arms were folded behind her head once again, indicating her defiant and carefree attitude at the moment.

Karma was still smiling as he watched her. He didn't really care if she made it to the chairman's office or not. Following her was just an excuse to get out of that classroom, although he didn't really need one, seeing as how he usually left whenever he wanted to anyway. His hands trembled inside of the pockets of his school pants before he clenched them, urging them to stop the motions.

The redhead had never seen anyone fight like that before and so freely, aside from himself. To think that there was someone like him in the same class as him, constantly next to him, in fact. It uneased him greatly. Though the thought of exchanging blows with someone like that was exciting, he didn't like the fact that they were in close range of each other each day. He would have to keep an eye on her. Obviously that sweet and charming personality of her's was just a façade to cover up the raging beast inside of her.

Karma's golden eyes followed the pinkette as she turned in the hall and turned into the girls' restroom. Thinking nothing of it, the redhead continued to walk forward before stopping next to the doorway to the restroom. Leaning against the wall, his gaze drifted down to the floor and he began to wait for her to step out.

While inside of the restroom, Sakura turned the water to one of the sinks on warm. Pale hands ran under the water, rinsing off the blood that was gathered there from her punching those boys. Sakura was aware that one of the students had been following her and she didn't much appreciate it. She knew that the teacher had asked him to, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't want to go to the chairman's office right then. He made her skin crawl too much and there was the possibility that she might snap again, which would end her in deeper shit than she was already in.

Sakura just wanted to go home and sleep, but with that kid out there following her, she would be obligated to go to the principle, as he was no doubt making sure that was what she was going to do. If she wanted to get out of there without him following her, she would have to escape. She didn't feel like seeing anybody's face anyway, no matter who he was.

Shutting off the water, she swung her hands down by her sides to knock the water off before her gaze skimmed over the restroom stalls. Sakura eyed the last stall closest to the outside wall. There was usually a small window near the top that connected to the outside. That'd be the only way for her to get out. Going over to the last stall, she pushed the door open and was relieved to see that there was indeed a window. It was only about two feet wide and one foot high and it was close two three yards above the ground, but she could make it.

Without wasting any time, the pinkette jumped up to the window and caught the edge of the wall where it dipped in toward the window with her hands. Holding up her weight easily, she undid the latch that locked it and began to push the window open. A smile formed on her mouth and the former kunoichi began to lift herself up by swinging her legs up and over the edge of the window, followed by her torso. Throwing herself out of the window, she held onto the edge while her body dangled down toward the ground a long way down. At least it was considered a long way down by a normal person, the restroom having been on the second floor and all.

Closing the window softly so it didn't make any noise when it slammed shut, Sakura glanced down to the ground before pushing herself off the side of the building. She dropped down to the ground and landed on her feet effortlessly. Luckily, there was also a bathroom underneath the one upstairs so no one had saw her drop down. The only other windows around belonged to storage rooms and sheds nearby. Turning away from the school, she began her trek back home, not caring that she was ditching school for the day. It seemed that Naruto had had a bad influence on her after all. She used to nag to him about showing up to classes and now here she was, skipping herself.

Meanwhile, still in the hallway, Karma waited for the girl to come out. After a few minutes, he still didn't hear any noise coming from inside the restroom and his eyes were scanning over the doorway to it. What was she doing in there? He heard that girls took a long time in the bathroom, but damn. This was ridiculous. Pushing himself off of the wall, he made his way into the girls' bathroom, not caring that someone could have seen him or that he might be labeled as a pervert. He was going to see what she could be doing that was taking so damn long.

Golden eyes glanced around the bathroom. All the doors to the stalls were open and there was no sight of a pink haired girl. Confused, Karma continued to glance around before he stopped at the last stall. She couldn't have already left. He was standing outside the entire time and not once had she stepped out. Looking up, his eyes landed on the window and he noticed that the latch was up. An idea entered his head and the sheer thought of that happening had his eyes widening slightly and his lips parting in surprise.

She couldn't have. There was no way that she dropped down from the window at this height, but then where the hell did she go? Making his way back outside of the restroom before a girl went in there and screamed bloody murder at him, he was still confused. Stopping outside, he looked ahead of him and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in thought. His expression was even, but thoughtful. Maybe she had climbed out of the window to escape after all, but if she had wanted to leave that badly, he sure wouldn't have stopped her.

Lowering his hand back into his pocket, an amused smiled formed on his lips. Walking forward and heading back to the class, he had no doubt that the female was absolutely crazy. With that deduction of her personality set in his mind, he couldn't help but think of something else also. 'What an interesting girl.'

 _~END OF CHAPTER ONE!~_

Please review what you think and I would also like an opinion. I had originally wanted Ino to end up with Maehara, but now I'm not so sure. If I continue this on to when they go to high school, then I'd probably want her to be with Asano, the son, naturally.

So I have some thoughts, please choose one. Ino needs love too.

Maehara

Asano

Or Maehara then Asano

Or someone different


	2. A Fight Without Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. I appreciate them. So please enjoy this next chapter.

Warnings: Language and voilence

 **Chapter Two: A Fight Without Reason**

The previous week had been a complete disaster for Sakura. On her way home from beating up those jerks in the class, she had run into even more jerks. The pinkette wasn't one to stand back while someone gave her a hard time so of course, she had retaliated. She couldn't recall what the reason was or how it had started, but it had finished with them eating pavement. The only good thing that happened that day was her long nap on the couch once she had returned home.

Going to the principal the next day, she had explained what had happened in the classroom and why she wasn't present at his office when she was told to be. It had been a simple explanation; they had bullied her friend so she kicked their asses. He had understood her reasoning, although he didn't agree with it. Apparently she was lucky that she was one of the top students in the entire school or she would have been expelled for the school year. She hadn't caused that much damage, though. The most serious one was when she had knocked that one guy's teeth out. Hopefully for him, those were still baby teeth, but she doubted it.

It had been one incident after another after she left the chairman's office, getting off with a week's suspension. She would have been grateful about it, if more time hadn't been added on when she punched out some smug ass in the hall right outside of his door. This one wasn't her fault though. The bastard had acted all high and might while wrapping his arm around her, hitting on her. He was accompanied by four others, but she hadn't paid them any mind. Her attention had been solely on the obnoxious hand that was grappling her shoulder and the body that pressed into her side.

What was it with the boys in this damn school? Before she knew it, she had slammed her fist into his jaw before he connected with the floor. She had felt the shock from the other males and she knew at least one of them would have said something if the chairman hadn't stepped out onto the scene. He hadn't liked what he had seen at all and with added time to her suspension and a warning that she would be dropped down to E-class if she continued her behavior, he sent her off.

Sakura had stormed off afterward without even looking back at any of them, but she had felt their eyes locked on the back of her form while she walked off.

It was now onto the second week that Sakura was walking down an abandoned street. The air was warm in it's July weather, even if it was a Saturday morning. Bringing up her hand, she rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes while letting out a soft yawn. She had stayed up most of the night playing video games with Naruto and Hinata. One wouldn't expect it, but the Hyuuga was actually better at it than both of them. Only hours before that had Sakura been training with Ino and Sasuke. They all made a point to keep their taijutsu skills in check, training almost every day when they weren't busy or tired.

The training session she had with the Uchiha had been brutal and though she was just as physically strong as him, stronger almost, she still had a hard time fighting with him. Unlike the straightforward taijutsu she had learned from Tsunade, his moves could be completely unorthodox, reminding her very much of Lee. It was difficult fighting him, but that didn't mean she lost. Without that damn Kekkai Genkai of his, he had been brought down to the levels of a normal human, showing just how much of equals they actually were. Unless she was angry. . .

Her anger only fueled her strength even more and at most times, Sasuke didn't even bother trying to console her. Not that he would even if he could.

Still, it had exhausted her, so naturally the next morning had been decided as a lazy one. Without her care for Sasuke's opinion, she didn't much care for the clothes she wore or if she would appear unladylike. She didn't have anywhere important to be either.

A pair of beige, khaki pants that hung low on her hips, exposing her hipbones, covered her legs all the way down to her ankles. A pair of sandals adorned her feet and a black, sleeveless tank-top that was riding up enough to expose the skin below her navel, covered her chest. She also wore a gray, sleeveless jacket over her shoulders, although she didn't really need it. Her hair had only been combed over once, enough to get all the knots out, but not to style it in any manner. So her bangs were spread out over her face while her hair fell haphazardly down her back and over her shoulder.

Another yawn left her mouth and the corners of her eyes watered. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jacket as she looked in front of her. Blinking lazily, she was sure that spending the past year with her friends must have caused her to lose her touch with her shinobi life. Granted that Hinata didn't remember anything, she tended to stay out of their way while they were training. They didn't go on any missions so when they weren't working out, they didn't really do anything productive.

They had gotten lazy. . . Sakura was sure of it, so she wasn't surprised to find that she was still tired after only five hours of sleep. She used to be able to go on for over a week with continuous movements without sleeping. Now look what she was reduced to. A yawning slob walking down the street and because it was a bright ass morning and she barely got any sleep, she was cranky.

It seemed that this time of year wasn't good for her at all or maybe she was just pmsing like Naruto had said. . . Oh well. As long as nobody messed with her, she would be fine.

Sakura continued her trek down the abandoned street, heading back toward the house she shared with her other four loved ones. She had just gone to the store to pick up a few small things. The roll of bandages, gauze, and ointment fit just fine into the pockets of her pants. At least she didn't have to carry around a bag with her. She usually went to that store, the cashiers already knowing who she was by name. It was very often that one of them ended up injured in that house and as she had been the best medic in their world, it was her responsibility to see to that each wound was taken care of. It saved a lot on hospital bills at least.

The pinkette had chosen this alley since it was away from the main roads and those damn vehicles. Oh, how she hated those things. She didn't want to be anywhere near one unless necessary. Which would never happen.

She had also went this way since it was usually abandoned, but it seemed she didn't have that luck today as the sounds of fighting entered her ears. She should have expected it though, it was an abandoned alley after all. It made the perfect place to get into fights in. Hopefully she could get passed without getting into any trouble.

Sakura's eyes glanced down to the ground and she side-stepped a large puddle that was in her path. With it having rained a few hours prior, the heat still wasn't hot enough for it to have dried all the water yet. Her gaze returned upward and she continued on her path, noticing that another alley connected to the one she was headed down. It was to the side and she could hear punches landing and grunts coming from it.

Ignoring it, she took another step closer and she noticed another large puddle directly in front of the entrance to the other alley. Reaching it only after a few moments, she walked to the side of the puddle and was sure that she was about to make it through okay, until it happened.

The body had been knocked out of the alley and into the one she was in. His large body had landed directly on top of the puddle, splashing up water that no doubt had grime and dirt in it. Sakura had immediately stopped when the liquid splashed up onto her body and it was enough that it covered her from head to toe. Her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth was set in a grimacing frown. The water made her bangs stick to her face and she blew out a sharp breath, causing her bangs to flap into the air in front of her before smacking back down onto her face.

Footsteps could be heard walking toward her before stopping near the assaulted duo. "Sorry about that." a male said, his voice smooth and lazy.

Sakura turned her gaze over toward him and they were narrowed in anger and irritation. If it had been any other day, she would have brushed it off, but she had been building up too much tension lately. Walking over to the male, his golden eyes blinked at her curiously before hardening in caution. She closed the gap between them in a single moment and her fist shot forward before she was able to stop it.

The male stumbled back from the impact to his cheek, but wasn't knocked over like she had planned. He straightened, now a few yards away from her and he narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. Turning his head, he spat out a patch of blood to the side, the same dark crimson that matched his hair color. It landed on the ground and barely made a noise from the contact. His sharp eyes were already back on her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Karma bit out, anger bubbling deep inside of him as he eyed the female. He had a fair amount of tolerance for pain. He just wasn't used to such a fast and straightforward jab like that. He wasn't used to being hit at all actually. He was usually the one doing the hitting and it irritated him that she had done so.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Sakura retorted snappishly. "Watch where you're throwing people."

"I said I was sorry!"

The pinkette gritted her teeth, a week's worth of anger and annoyance bubbling up to the surface easily from her encounter with the redhead. "Like that's gonna do any good now! I have water dripping down into places where it shouldn't be without my permission."

If he hadn't been angry, he would have snickered at her blunt and unabashed comment, but he _was_ angry. "That's not my problem! You should have watched where you were going."

"What?" Sakura gritted out and she began to move toward the redhead, her stride turning into that of a lion on the hunt once again. She moved gracefully and fluidly toward him, her head tilted slightly back and to the side as her eyes grazed over his features. The man on the ground was already forgotten by the duo.

As gold eyes watched her movements, Karma couldn't help but admire the motions, although he wouldn't tell her such a thing. If he wasn't careful, he was sure that he would be mesmerized by her strut toward him. She stopped briefly in front of him and his eyes kept glancing over her form, his body tense in preparation for a fight. He knew that this girl was trouble. She may have acted like an angel while in school for the first three months, but as soon as she had the tiniest of sparks, she went off.

Sakura's fists were at her sides, clenching and unclenching as if making an important decision. She was debating if she wanted to get into a fight with the jerk in front of her. Given that he had knocked some guy a good, few yards away from, he had to have some power behind his punches. It would be a good opportunity to blow off some steam and with her being exhausted and sore from the harsh training the previous day, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting him too bad. The pinkette would still have to keep up her guard, however, no matter who he was. She wasn't foolish or naïve enough to believe that he couldn't hurt her and there was always the possibility of being killed.

Jade looked over gold eyes, that closely resembled mercury, that weren't even two feet away from her. She could see just about everything she needed to at the moment. His will was strong, just like her's. Calculating, observant, and mischievous. This boy in front of her was dangerous, but somehow he put her at ease. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but something told her that he wasn't as dangerous as he seemed at first glance.

Karma continued to look over the girl in front of him and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the intense look she was giving him. She was analyzing him a little too closely for his comfort. It didn't help that he almost couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. They were a bright green with specks of silver near the outer lines of the irises, the sun reflecting off of them beautifully. Different shades of green aligned her eyes and the closer they got to the pupil, the darker they became.

Long eyelashes swayed gracefully as she blinked up at him and he had no doubt in his mind that she had the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had seen in his entire life, but now wasn't the time for that. Karma stood about a full head taller than her and his own body was wider than hers, but she wasn't intimidated by him at all. Then again, why would she be? She had knocked out the behemoth student of their school only a week ago with no problem at all and Karma wasn't nearly as huge as that guy in size.

Arching an eyebrow, he asked in annoyance, "You gonna do something or what?"

Sakura let a soft smirk raise the corner of her mouth. That was all the invitation she needed and not a second later, her arm was flying out to the side. A soft cracking noise was made as her fist connected with his cheek once again.

Karma didn't even have time to dodge; it was so fast. It wasn't as strong as her first punch, but it still stung and forced his head to the side. Turning his golden gaze back to her, a sinister smile formed on his mouth and he didn't hesitate in throwing his own punch toward her. It didn't matter to him if she was a girl or not. She was a fighter and she was asking for it. He wasn't going to discriminate, especially if she could hold her own in battle.

The pinkette saw the hit coming, but all she could bring herself to do was turn her head slightly. The contact still hit, but some of the force didn't make it to her cheek from her movement. Her eye had closed upon the touch and though he had partially missed, what did make contact had still stung.

The male didn't waste any time and with adrenaline coursing through his veins, he pushed forward and gripped her shoulder. Bringing up his knee, he hit her stomach, causing her to lean over and grit her teeth. He continuously kneed her in her stomach before sending another punch to her cheek. The impact caused Sakura to skid back from the male and while leaning forward, her bangs covered most of her face from his view.

The former kunoichi let a dark smile creep onto her mouth as she felt blood roll over her bottom lip and slowly down toward her chin. His punches were nothing to scoff at, but they were still weak compared to what she was used to. Straightening, she narrowed her eyes on the male while smiling and without any hesitation or shame, she darted out her tongue. It slid over her bottom lip and downward to the side of her mouth, capturing the metallic tasting liquid on the muscle before it was pulled back into her parted mouth.

Karma felt an electrifying jolt spread throughout his body in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant and it made his breath hitch. The way she was looking at him was entirely predatory and his eyes were wide enough to show how surprised he was. A chuckle vibrated through her throat and it caused his body to react to it once again. His sharp instincts told him that he was being hunted at that moment, that if he took one wrong step, he was screwed. It was a completely different look from when he saw her fought their classmates. Back then, she had just been pissed, set on kicking some ass because she felt that she had to, but now. . . She looked like she was fighting him just for the hell of it and that she was determined to win. The girl looked like she wanted to devour him!

Narrowing his eyes at her, he smirked nervously, sweat rolling down the side of his cheek. He wasn't one to run away from a challenge, even if this girl made his body tremble with just one damn look. Before he could allow himself to think of anything else, he ran forward.

Sakura had watched the entire time. She had seen the nervousness and slight fear pass through his eyes and she had been aware of the expression she was giving him. She hadn't meant for it to be so intimidating, but she wasn't able to hide her excitement at the thought of fighting him. Ever since her battle with Sasori of the Akatsuki, she found that she practically thrived off of a good fight. She had enjoyed it then and she was sure that she would enjoy it now. She had noticed when she first got a good look at the male in front of her, he reminded her of Sasori, except the boy in front of her now was slightly cuter.

The pinkette didn't even try to dodge the punch that was headed her way and she stumbled slightly when it connected with her cheek. Turning her burning gaze back to him, she shot her fist toward him and landed her strike on his jaw. The redhead let out a low grunt before turning to her again, but only to let out a cough and kneel over when a hard fist landed in his abdomen.

Sakura stepped back enough before sliding out of her sandels, lifting her leg up, and spinning around. The heel of her foot connected with the shoulder of the male and it sent him falling down to the side. He landed on his shins with his hand down on the ground to stop him from falling completely. He was in the process of getting, but didn't make it far when another foot collided with his collarbone. The force sent him falling backward on the ground and the impact his head had when hitting the pavement caused him to hiss and grit his teeth. Luckily, it wasn't that far of a drop and all it did was sting and daze him a little.

Surprisingly, her hits hadn't been that hard. They were strong enough to throw him off balance and cause him mild pain, but that was it. A hand reached out and gripped the front of his white, button-up shirt. Scowling up at her, he let her pull him up slightly before he slammed his hand against her chest. She was pushed back and he took the opportunity to change their positions. He continued to shove her down until her own back landed on the ground, not distracted that her shirt had risen up to expose the smooth skin of her stomach.

Moving on top of her quickly, he kneeled above her waist and though she brought up her arms in front of her face, he threw blow after blow toward her. The punches landed on her arms with enough force behind them that they were surely going to be bruised within the hour.

The pinkette's arms were starting to get sore and the male was sure that she would move them soon. However, he wasn't exactly expecting a jab to his back with her knee. The bigger body was shoved off from above the smaller one and he nearly collided with the wall in front of him. Not a moment later, Sakura was up on her feet and before the redhead could turn around, his feet were being knocked out from underneath him, and he was shoved against the wall.

A grunt left Karma and he swiftly turned and connected his elbow with the side of the female's jaw. Sakura stumbled to the side and the redhead moved in quickly with another hit to her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes on the second punch being thrown her way. Knocking it away from her, she launched her own fist toward him and hit his face, knocking him back down to the ground.

The redhead had clenched his eyes shut when he landed on the ground and he opened them to see the girl throw herself onto him. She straddled his waist and both ignored how comfortable the contact was. She was neither too small nor too big and her weight wasn't even close to being too much for him to handle. Her frame complimented his body perfectly.

He could have easily thrown her off if he had the chance to. Unfortunately for him, he was distracted when she started punching his face. After a few hits, he gritted his teeth and lifted up his hands before catching her wrists. He gripped them tightly and the struggle for dominance began as she pushed back against him. Both of them had their eyes narrowed at each other and their teeth gritted. Each of them were unrelenting and continued for many moments that seemed to drag on longer than necessary.

How the hell could she be this powerful? He was about to bust a vein just trying to keep her off of him. Where had this power been when she was hitting him? Then again, maybe he was giving her too little credit. The small number of times he had gotten punched during a fight, he was barely affected by it and yet she had knocked him all over the damn place. What was with this girl?

Sakura glanced behind her quickly when she felt movement and found him bringing up his knee in a sharp movement like she had done shortly before. Before his knee had time to connect with her back, she stopped struggling against him and wrapped her own palms around his wrist. Holding on tightly to him, she leaned back and pulled him with her.

The sudden angle that his foot was at with the added weight that was pressed down on it when he fell on top of her caused it to twist awkwardly. Karma instantly grimaced and hissed, too distracted by the pain to stop her from rolling them over so that she was on top of him once again. Before she could hit him, however, he glanced over and saw a bottle laying near him. His eyes widened slightly, surprised by his sudden luck and he reached over to grab the booze bottle that looked like it might have been empty.

Sakura watched as he did so and cringed with her eyes closed when he brought it toward her head. The sound of glass shattering rang throughout the alleyway and echoed slightly above them. Karma had closed his own eyes and covered them with his arm for insurance as the pieces of glass flew everywhere.

Lowering his arm, they both made eye contact at the same time and blood was rolling down the side of her face under where he had struck her. Pieces of glass littered her hair and was no doubt in his own hair, but neither of them cared. Gritting his teeth, he thrust the remnants of the broken bottle in his hand toward her.

The pinkette moved her head to the side to avoid major damage, but had still suffered from a sharp edge slicing through the skin of her cheek. Before he could pull the bottle back, she knocked it out of his hand and it landed to the side in a clatter.

Bringing up his leg in between her's, he kicked her in her stomach with his uninjured foot and sent her flying back. Sakura landed on her backside with her eyes closed and a grunt leaving her mouth. Her legs were spread open with her knees in the air and if she had been wearing a skirt, she would have shown the male in front of her a great amount of skin.

Pushing himself up, gold eyes watched as the pink haired girl did the same thing. Ignoring the pain in his ankle, he rushed forward and blows were continued to be exchanged between the duo. They weren't even trying to avoid each other's hits anymore, that they were doing much of that in the first place. Punches landed on their faces and stomachs and during their exchange, they had moved even further into the alley and junk was scattered across the walls. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were nearing the end where a staircase led down to a lower level.

Sakura had noticed it first and tried to redirect the fight to a different direction, but she had been tackled down to the ground. She didn't have a choice but to kick the male off of her and he stumbled backward. Karma took several steps back and his golden eyes glanced back at the staircase right behind him as his twisted ankle shot pain throughout his body. It caused him to lose his balance and his body started to fall backward. He couldn't right himself and he kept his eyes behind him down toward where his body was falling. He was either going to stumble down the stairs or crash into the wooden table at the bottom of the staircase. Who the hell stuck a table down at the bottom of stairs like that?

The pinkette sat up and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the male falling backward. Without even thinking about it, she pushed her body forward and reached out toward the male. She barely managed to grab his hand before he fell completely and he looked up at her in shock, meeting her concerned and worried expression. Unfortunately, the one foot that he had on the ground slid and sent him falling back once again.

Sakura grit her teeth as she was pulled down with him, but before her feet had been completely pulled out from underneath her, she kicked off of the ground to throw herself into the air. Landing down on the ground or table below was better than rolling down a flight of stairs, at least in her opinion. With her body above his, she pulled on his hand to bring her closer to her.

In what was less than a second, Karma found himself colliding with a soft body that radiated a heat so warm that it made his cheeks flush. An arm wrapped firmly around his torso and his head was pressed up against a soft chest. He then felt their bodies being spun around and before he had time to question what was going on, he felt the impact happen.

The only thing was; it didn't hit him. The sound of cracking and wood snapping reached his ears before they landed on the ground. His arms were by his sides, his eyes were clenched shut, and the broken chunks of wood landed on his face and body. The next moment, he was putting his hands down on the ground below him and pushing himself up.

What his eyes landed on next had them widening in shock and confusion. The girl he had been fighting just a few seconds ago was now below him. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed, her expression soft and her mouth slightly open. It looked as though she had been knocked unconscious.

Karma didn't understand. They were just fighting! Why did she put herself in the way like that? Why did she take that fall for him? Her hand was still holding onto his to their sides and her arm was still wrapped around him, but her body was sprawled below him limply. She had protected him even when he had just been punching her. What the hell was wrong with this girl?!

He was surprised when her brow furrowed and she closed her mouth with a throaty groan. He blinked down at her as she slowly opened her eyes, too dumbstruck to say anything. The female adjusted her eyes slowly before she turned her attention to the male slightly kneeling above her. Her brow was still furrowed, but an emotion that he had seen shortly before filled her eyes again. Concern. She was worried about him for some reason.

"Your ankle." she said softly, still recovering from the impact on the ground, "How is it?"

Gold eyes widened even more in shock. Karma couldn't even find the words to describe how stunned he was. She had noticed his injured and she was worried about it?

"I-it's fine." he managed out, not sure why his voice had faltered.

Sakura let a smile cross her features and unabashed joy and relief flooded her green orbs. "That's good." she replied before she closed her eyes and let out a chuckle.

Karma blinked down at the female and her chuckling turned into unadulterated laughter. She was laughing like she had just heard the most hilarious joke and didn't have a care in the world. Releasing her hold on him, she brought her arms up and laid her hands on either side of her head. Turning her face to the side, she continued to laugh joyfully.

If the redhead hadn't already been sure that the girl was crazy, he was definitely positive now that whatever sanity she did have had been knocked out of her during this encounter of theirs. He must've had a few screws knocked loose also, because the only thing he could really comprehend at that moment was how beautiful the girl underneath him was at that moment.

It was an absurd situation to think so. They had just fallen down a flight of stairs after fighting each other for over thirty minutes. They were both sweating, light bruises covering their skin, and blood fell down from the side of her face from the wound to both her head and cheek caused by the bottle he had hit her with.

It had been the most exhilarating fight he had ever been in. His heart was still pounding, his muscles twitched, and his body was trembling. Karma had always been a combative guy. He enjoyed fighting, but sometimes it could get boring when his opponents were weak. That definitely wasn't the case this time around. He was right when he had previously thought that it would be fun to fight her.

The fact that she was very attractive and that she had brought him such a rush was probably the reason why he thought she was so beautiful at the moment. Dangerous, very much so, and definitely someone to keep an eye on, but still beautiful. He was sure her bright smile had something to do with it also. She was laughing even with injuries all over her.

Tears were in the corners of her eyes from all of her laughing, but she had calmed down and was now laying there underneath him with her eyes still closed. Her expression was gentle and it seemed as if she had just relinquished a huge amount of stress off of her shoulders. Her body was no longer tense and even with someone that she was just fighting against above her, she didn't seem to care.

It baffled Karma how easily she allowed herself to relax even with him there above her. He could have continued on with their fight right then and there, but what was the point? They had been evenly matched before this recent incident and if he attacked her right after she had done something like that for him. . . Well, it would have left a bad taste in his mouth.

He wasn't even sure if there was a reason for their fight in the first place other than the sole purpose of fighting anyway, so he would call it quits. For now, anyway. The thought of fighting the female again had him filling up with anticipation and excitement.

"I hadn't had that much fun in years." Sakura practically giggled, her voice light and soft, almost a sigh.

Karma leaned back and straightened so that he was kneeling above her and he looked down at her while smiling. So it wasn't just him, after all. He supposed that it was nice to know that he wasn't the only fighting maniac around. This was bound to make things more interesting.

The pinkette pulled herself from out underneath the male and sat up while looking up at him, a soft smile on her lips. She would have apologized for lashing out toward him earlier, but she could sense that they had reached a mutual agreement of sorts. Therefore, she wouldn't apologize, neither would she thank him for letting her use him as a punching bag.

"Can you walk home?" she asked.

"Yeah." Karma replied and was surprised that his own tension had left from his body. The air between them wasn't as stiff or choking as it had been before. It was calm and soothing. The vibe he got from her now was a very friendly and welcoming one. He wasn't sure what had happened, but if this kept up when she returned to school, then it wouldn't be as awkward as he would expect it to be. That still wouldn't get him to lower his guard, however. He still didn't trust her in the slightest. The redhead had caught a good glimpse of the feisty tigress inside of the smiling kitten in front of him. He had felt her claws and saw her hunger for blood.

A shiver ran up his spine as he recalled the predatory look she had given him when they first started to fight. In only a short amount of time, she was bringing out a primal instinct inside of him he didn't imagine a small girl like her could bring out of him. They were evenly matched now, but not for long. He was going to keep fighting her until he could bring out that beast inside of her and take complete control of it.

He was going to dominate her.

 _~END OF CHAPTER TWO!~_

Please review what you thought. I know I asked in the last chapter who Ino should end up with, but I think I'm gonna stick her with Maehara after all.


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and it makes me reassured that this ultimate crack pairing is one of my favorites.

\- To the guest that pointed out that Ino's ability wasn't a Kekkai Genkai, I'll admit at first I was skeptical since I've always had it set in my mind that it was. It was an ability that ran in the family after all, but then I started to think more about it and what you said. I realized that you were right and that its actually a technique that's taught to the children and that they aren't born with the ability. Thank you for pointing that out and I went back and changed it so it wouldn't bother you anymore if you choose to read this story from the beginning again. I appreciate your opinion and how you didn't make a big deal out of it. Again, many thanks for that and the review. Please read and enjoy this chapter. Any reviews will be appreciated.

\- To the guest that asked why Ino can't be with one of her teammates, I never actually considered to put Shikamaru or Chouji in this story. Even Team Gai will have very minor parts in it. The main reason why I don't plan on sticking Ino with one of them is because I don't think I could write those pairings. I have nothing against them, but I don't think I could do it. Sorry about that if you were looking forward to it.

On another note, I will be putting two, main love triangles in this story. Please read and enjoy.

\- WARNING(S): language and slight violence

 **Chapter Three: An Unexpected Encounter**

 _Blood trickled down soft skin in messy smears as the rain fell down and mixed in with it's trails. Cold eyes that seemed more dead than alive looked ahead blankly. Killing one's emotions was necessary for this type of work. Otherwise, the dead would surely rise and plague the heart with regret. It was one of the fundamentals to being a good assassin. She allowed herself to feel nothing when she took the kill, as she had done so many times before._

 _Blood slid down her cheek, but it wasn't her own. It was never her own. Her hair was plastered down onto her body from the weight of the heavy rain. It was washing away the sin she had just committed, but it couldn't wash away the clear evidence in her hand. The pumping organ was still slightly beating as it's owner laid sprawled on the muddy ground near her feet and to the side of her._

 _It had been an easy kill and though despite her tiny size, she was able to reach into the man's chest and pull out his heart. Dropping the organ on top of him, she turned her attention to the man behind her, who was very much alive and well._

 _The small child allowed life to return to her eyes and she smiled softly before running toward the man clad in his black attire. She stopped in front of him shortly and gazed up at his handsome features. His dark hair clung to his forehead and cheeks and his sharp eyes were locked on her, but never directly on her own eyes._

" _I did it, sensei." the young girl cheered, hoping that she had pleased the man that took her in._

 _A nod of his dark head was his first reply, though he did not smile to show that he was proud of her. She had performed the assassination flawlessly; hiding in the shadows with her breath still and her steps silent, her eyes analyzing the target, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike, and then without the target even realizing what had happened, his heart was already in her grasp._

 _Sensei then turned around to the side, his gaze still on her and his voice smooth and calm as he said, "Let's get going, Megumi."_

 _The girl closed her jade eyes and while still smiling, nodded her pink head, "Hai."_

"Sakura."

Jade eyes slowly opened and a low grumbling noise sounded from her throat. The pinkette raised her head from where she had previously laid it and looked up to meet lazy, dark eyes staring back at her. Sakura immediately furrowed her brow and frowned at the silver haired man standing before her. "Kakashi."

"Don't use that dismissive tone with me." he replied, a frown of his own forming on his handsome features. Ever since coming to this world, he had to ditch that mask of his, otherwise he would constantly get concerned and judgmental glances. His pale features were bare for everyone to see, much to Naruto's amusement. The only thing Sakura hadn't been expecting when she first saw his face was the beauty mark below and to the left side of his mouth.

The female leaned back in the chair she resided in and stretched her arms above her head while closing one eye and letting out a mewl. She then leaned back forward and laid her head on the desk in front of her, folding her arms under her head. Content on going back to sleep, the pinkette closed her eyes.

"Sakura."

"Mmm." she hummed in reply and was met with an annoyed sigh.

"You do realize where you're at, right?"

"Mhmm."

Kakashi had his eyes narrowed down at the girl that was content on sleeping at the front desk of his comic store. She was in his favorite chair and she was about to knock over comics with her elbows. He usually kept the desk and counters clear, but today there were papers, books, and magazines scattered all over it in tall clusters. It figured that today of all days his former student would want to take a nap there of all places.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked as his eyes skimmed over toward a pair of male teenagers looking through some magazines in the comics section.

"I couldn't get any sleep back at the house." Sakura replied without opening her eyes and with her head tucked into her arms, it came out more as mumbles.

"So you came here to sleep?"

"Pretty much."

Kakashi let out another sigh before turning his attention back toward her, placing one hand on the edge of the desk and the other into his pants pocket. He wore a simple, gray, button-up shirt that was left out of his sweats. Sandals were on his feet and he looked sort of tacky, but he didn't care. Ino had asked him once to start wearing jeans so they would make him look 'cooler', but the older male had refused. Said something about them being far too tight on him and that he didn't like the way they felt.

Sakura, on the other hand, wore a spaghetti strapped, white dress that ended at her knees with white sandals. It was something simple, quick to throw on, and relatively comfortable. She would just have to worry about the wind picking up suddenly and blowing up her skirt. Well, that and rain.

"If you're having trouble getting sleep there, then why don't you just get a job, save up enough, and leave?"

The pinkette finally raised her head enough to look ahead of her with a bored and drowsy expression. "Come on, Kakashi. You know I can't do that. The school won't allow it."

The silver haired male let out a hum before he turned his attention, once again, to his customers. The store was fairly large, stacked with comic stands all the way to the back and miscellaneous merchandise and items among other stands. It was just like any other comic store, aside from the restricted section to the side within clear view of his desk. There were beads draping down from the top of the doorway so that he would hear whenever anyone went in or came out. They stopped a few inches from the floor so that nobody would trip on them, but nobody could sneak under them either. He made a point to make sure that no minors went in there.

"Besides, its not so bad." the former kunoichi mumbled. "Its mainly Sasuke. He's been so insufferable lately. I don't know _what_ his problem is."

Kakashi wasn't surprised by this news. The Uchiha had always been of the moody sort, especially when he didn't get his way. He was probably still upset about his break up with the female before him. He should have seen it coming, though. Sasuke couldn't have expected her to stick around forever when he treated her like she didn't even matter to him. Humans needed to be needed, or else they couldn't survive. That's how it was, at least for them, and Sasuke couldn't fulfill that need within Sakura, betraying her almost at every turn. Finally, she had had enough of him and called it quits. Even if she did have lingering feelings for him, she never acted on them. Hell, she never even showed them.

She was finally letting go and moving on. Moving on to what, though. . . Kakashi had to wonder. From what he knew, the pinkette didn't have any particular goals in life. She was moving with the flows of time with no destination in mind. At least back in Konoha, she had her medical career, as well as her shinobi status. He knew that she still created new poisons out of interest and she still had her kind heart, but she never once indicated that she would make those gifts to full use in the future.

Sakura continued to stare of her into space. She could feel Kakashi's gaze on her, but she didn't care. He was probably wondering what she planned on doing with herself. Letting out a sigh, the pinkette straightened in the chair and stretched her arms above her head once again before lowering them down to her lap. Leaning back in the chair, it let out a low squeal as her back pushed back against the leather. It had wheels on the bottom of it as well and she was tempted to roll around the store and bug the customers or find a good comic to read if Kakashi wouldn't pitch a fit about her 'abusing' his chair.

Letting out another sigh and closing her eyes, she pushed herself out of the chair and stood up. Dark eyes watched her as she did so and made no attempt to stop her when she slowly made her way around the front desk. He turned his head down to where she had been previously sitting and heard the bell to the door ring, signaling that she had just walked out. Silver eyebrows furrowed and onyx eyes closed. He would admit that he was never particularly close to his female, former student, but now it felt like they had drifted apart even more.

On the rare occasions that she did visit him, it was mostly so she could escape from the others that she lived with and they barely even carried on much conversation anymore. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the girl's company, but she was much harder to read nowadays. It seemed that when everyone was separated, she had put up a barrier around her heart, going so far as to be cautious of the man that she once loved. However, that was understandable. The only ones that she seemed to trust fully were Ino and Naruto, but he knew that even they didn't know what had happened to her. Many of them wondered, but something stopped them from asking. They could all sense that if they were to ask, she wouldn't answer.

All that he could do for her, he supposed, was watch out for her.

Meanwhile, already down the street, Sakura's eyes were downcast toward the ground, her arms folded over her stomach. She was so bored. There was nothing to do. It had been almost a week since she got into a fight and she wasn't particularly looking for another one. Yet again, Sasuke had tired her out with relentless training. For a week straight, in fact. She didn't know what the hell his problem was, but he insisted on sparring matches that seemed to be more of full-out brawls instead of actual training.

She was glad that her body healed quickly and that she knew how to make healing ointments that could put others to shame. Even the cut on her cheek from that boy had healed completely after a few days and the wound on her head had healed well also. The pinkette was sure that he was the reason why she didn't feel like fighting rather than Sasuke exhausting her. It had been awhile since the female found somebody worthy of exchanging blows with. Even if he had played dirty by hitting her with the bottle, he wasn't that bad of a fighter. He had a lot of potential to be great and she couldn't help but hope that he would get better. She wanted to fight him again, but if she wasn't able to, then that would be fine.

Sakura knew that the redhead sat behind her in class, although she didn't remember his name. This was going on the third week that she hadn't been in school. The first two weeks were her suspension, then this week was their summer break. It was hot and she was bored. Her body was sore and she was exhausted. She didn't want to go home though so that left her to just walking around town.

Deciding that she might as well get something to eat if she was going to be roaming around, she stopped at a small restaurant without even bothering to look up at the name of it. All she bothered to notice was the small tables out in front with chairs surrounding them, along with the metal gate surrounding the front for protection. The bell rang when she pushed the door open and she walked in shortly before allowing the door to shut behind her.

Jade eyes glanced around the place calmly. It was a nice place, booths were aligned on walls that ran through different sections of the room. There was a kitchen to the side that had a bar attached to it so that the customers could eat there and see what was going on in the kitchen. Most of the furniture looked like some sort of leathery material and was a burgundy color. The carpet was an off-white, matching the walls, and the pinkette was surprised that no stains could be seen. There were few customers enjoying their meals at scattered tables. Lunch time had passed not long ago. These were the last ones from that crowd.

The scent of the food being made wafted toward her nose and it was then that she realized how hungry she actually was. Her stomach churned and made a growling noise. It was also then that she realized that she forgot something very important. Her wallet!

"Shit." Sakura hissed before she swiftly turned around and heard the bell chime once again, announcing that someone had walked in behind her. Unfortunately for her, her mind seemed to be all over the place that day and before she could stop herself, she stepped forward and collided with the person.

"H-hey."

"I'm so sorry." the pinkette apologized and backed up from the person she had bumped into. She wore a frown on her lips before they parted and her eyes widened in surprise. In front of her, a pair of sharp, mercury eyes were just as wide as her own. Short, red hair fell over his boyish and cute features and his own mouth was open in surprise.

Leaning back, the female pointed her index finger at his face while letting out a startled, "You!"

The redhead only blinked at her in return, getting over the initial surprise that he had run into the girl so soon during the break, even if it had been a week ago when they had fought. He was about to ask her what she was doing when she pulled her arm back slightly before shoving it back toward him. "You!" she repeated, her expression changing.

Red eyebrows narrowed slightly. "What about me?" he asked calmly, there was something about the way she was looking at him that annoyed him; expectantly.

"Buy my food for me." Sakura stated just as calmly. Okay, she would admit that it was rude to say it like that, to demand something from him. She barely knew the boy after all, but she was more interested in his reaction rather than her being rude or not.

Karma immediately arched an eyebrow and he slumped a bit in exasperation, his mouth open. "Excuse me?" He couldn't believe this. She was the one that had started the whole, short rivalry between them and now she was pointing her finger in his face and telling him to buy her food? To hell with that. Knocking her hand away with his own, he frowned deeply down at her. "Buy your own damn food."

"I would, but I left my money at home." she replied, her arm down by her side and she looked over to see an old couple standing outside of the doorway, just starting to open the door. Sakura reached forward and grabbed the sleeve of the black, long-sleeved shirt the boy wore. His eyes darted toward the contact and she began to pull him to the side. He frowned at her, but allowed it with one glance behind his shoulder. The duo moved out of the way so the couple could make their way in and then they turned toward each other once more.

Sakura had her hand back down by her side and she returned his frown when he said, "That's not my fault. You really think I'm going to pay for someone like you?"

"Oh, come on." the pinkette pouted, tilting her head slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We haven't even introduced ourselves to each other, for one." Karma reasoned, "Two, we fought."

"So?" Sakura replied, straightening her head and reaching forward to grasp at his sleeves again. "I beat up my friends all the time."

The redhead was instantly taken aback by her statement and how casual she had said it, to the point that he barely even registered her grabbing his sleeves. "What kind of friend are you?"

"A really good one." the female stated before shaking his arms, earning the male's annoyance. "Please let me eat with you. I don't know anyone else here and I'm starving." She had her eyes closed with her brow furrowed and her words were coming out in whines. "I don't wanna go home, cause I live with an emo psycho that likes beating me up and calling it 'practice'."

"T-that's not really my problem." Karma replied, grimacing slightly. What was with this girl? Was she bipolar? Split personality? Something was definitely wrong with her.

Sakura looked up at him and ceased shaking his arms, her brow now furrowed, and her mouth set into a determined line. "I'll pay you back. You have my word."

Gold eyes blinked down at the female in thought. He supposed this would be a good chance for him to study her up close. If he was going to understand her in order to control her, then being close to her was essential. He had to know what made her tick, what her weaknesses were, what she was afraid of. Also, if he paid for her food, then she would owe him.

A smile crept onto Karma's lips and he tilted his head slightly. This might be worth it, after all. "Alright, but you'll owe me."

Sakura immediately brightened and she smiled up at the redhead. "Really?" He nodded in return and she continued to smile brightly at him before she tilted her head and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Karma was taken aback slightly by the radiance of her smile and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt stab at him for allowing this for only personal reasons rather than out of pure generosity. He watched the pinkette turn around and head straight for a booth. Moving his feet forward, he followed after her and she sat down on one side while he sat down opposite of her.

~SCENE CHANGE~

"What does that taste like?"

Karma lowered the cup enough so that the straw slipped out of his mouth and he turned his gaze onto the female in front of him. She was giving him an expression he had yet to see on her face; pure curiosity. Her brow was furrowed and she was leaning over the table slightly. Her mouth was open and a small blush was on her cheeks. She looked very eager about something as well.

"This?" he shook the glass slightly, indicating what he was talking about.

"Yeah." the female replied, "That stuff that's in it."

"Soda?"

"Yeah." she repeated, "What does it taste like?"

Karma arched a quizzical eyebrow at her. "You've never had soda before?"

Sakura was surprised momentarily and then turned her head away. She knew that it was nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people never had that sort of drink before and she hadn't exactly spoiled herself on anything like that before. It was always water or juice for her. She had alcohol once, but she was a complete lightweight, almost as bad as Lee. Two light drinks and she was out.

Still though, she felt as if she should have been embarrassed. She was frowning and she knew she was blushing from the low heat in her cheeks. The late lunch had went rather well, she supposed. She couldn't help but feel sort of awkward. She could tell that they were both trying to figure each other out. What he was looking for, she didn't know, but she had been trying to find the reason behind why she hadn't thought that he was that dangerous after she got a good look at him.

Their finished plates were on the table and her own glass of water was set to the side, out of the way and forgotten. "It's alright, I guess." he replied with no hint of mockery in his tone.

Jade eyes turned toward him and she watched him put the glass down. He was leaning back in his seat with a lazy posture and his expression was lazy as well. "Its got a lot of caffeine in it, so if you're not used to it, you probably shouldn't drink it that often."

Sakura sheepishly smiled while closing her eyes. "I-I see." So basically, if she tried that right here, there was no telling what would happen or how it would affect her. She could have a fit and embarrass both of them for all she knew. It was best to wait to experiment with it, but her curiosity was still strong.

Karma kept his gaze on the female in front of him and he tried to keep his features neutral as he examined her. He had sensed no malic whatsoever during the meal. She had eaten in front of him as if he were someone that she had known a long time. Granted it had been awkward at times when they had made eye contact for extended periods of time, but they had said nothing to each other. She didn't seem at all affected by the fact that he was the one there. It had been like that before too.

His curiosity was eating at him. He had to know. "How can you be so carefree in front of me?"

Sakura lifted up her gaze from his cup to his eyes and she could practically see the wheels in his mind spinning. "What do you mean?"

Karma frowned at her before responding calmly, "I mean, doesn't the fact that it was only a week ago when we were fighting bother you?" Red eyebrows narrowed slightly and he added, "You seem to be a little too trusting to me."

The pinkette blinked at the male in front of her and there was no doubt that his eyes were criticizing her as well as his mind, but they still didn't have an effect on her. "I suppose you're right." she replied while straightening, her hands in her lap. She was fully composed and that and her reply had surprised Karma. "I do trust far too easily."

The redhead frowned in return, "That could get you into a lot of trouble."

"I know." Sakura said while looking down at her lap. Her expression turned soft as she frowned. "It isn't safe to think the way I do. I know that, but I've gotten into fights my whole life."

Karma continued to listen to the female, his mind carefully digesting every word that she said. "I fight with my friends all the time, sometimes arguments, sometimes actual brawls. We aren't afraid to step over boundaries normal people have."

A soft smile crossed her lips, her features turning gentle and she looked up at the redhead, her voice honest and sincere as she added, "I think I can trust people like that before I can trust someone that hides who they are with smiles and pretty words."

Gold eyes widened as Karma took in the girl's words, somehow being able to understand her way of thinking, but at the same time, he wasn't able to fully grasp what she was saying. He supposed they just thought way too differently.

"Besides." Sakura added before tilting her head and smiling sweetly with her eyes closed, "I don't hold grudges over fights." Jade eyes opened and her head straightened, her gaze meeting his. "If I'm gonna fight someone like I did with you, its only going to be purely for sport. Its got nothing to do with me not being able to trust you or be around you."

The male blinked at the girl in front of him, mild amazement at how simple her views were. He supposed it was admirable in a way; being able to enjoy fighting just for the fun of it and not hold any resentment or ill feelings toward someone afterward. They were similar for enjoying the thrill, but he couldn't just look the other way after he fought someone. He was constantly on guard against them. Even now.

He wasn't sure if this new revelation was going to make it harder or easier for him to tame her. Nonetheless, he learned something new about her, so that was a start.

Within only a few minutes, the redhead payed the check and the two of them made their way onto the empty street outside of the restaurant, shortly going their separate ways down the streets. Sakura stopped abruptly in her journey, forgetting something she suddenly deemed important. They were close to thirty feet away from each other, but that didn't stop her from calling out to him. "Oi!"

Karma stopped and turned when he heard her tone, his body tensing in preparation for some sort of fight. He wouldn't put it past a combative female like her to want a brawl. His eyes settled on the back of her head, his sharp eyes slightly narrowed in anticipation and his body was on full alert. The last thing he had been expecting happened and it caused an unfamiliar heat to creep into his cheeks.

Sakura had turned around swiftly with her head tilted slightly, her hair whipping around her in a mesmerizing wave, but not as attention grabbing as her expression. A bright and sweet smile adorned her lips while her eyes reflected enough light from them that would put the stars to shame. They lit up beautifully against her exotic features and without either of them realizing it, it caused Karma's breath to halt.

"What's your name?" she asked calmly as if she was just meeting someone brand new, with no hint of malice or distaste in her voice.

The redhead quickly regained himself and, nervous that his suddenly dry throat would crack, he replied softly, "Akabane Karma."

"Sakura." the pinkette replied while still smiling, her hair swaying softly behind her back, "Haruno Sakura." The female then closed her eyes and a toothy grin very similar to Naruto's formed on her mouth. "Nice to meet you."

Karma blinked and hummed in response. It was all he could manage to do while he took in her childish and carefree expression. His gold eyes then followed as she turned slightly and lifted her hand up into the air.

While waving and keeping her facial features, she called out happily, "Bye bye." before turning forward completely and walking off. The male kept watching the retreating form of the female and in more ways than one, he was relieved she was leaving. He had gained so few answers and so many more questions during this encounter.

The redhead turned and began to walk in his previous direction, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He was glad that she was finally gone. He could tell that she was getting under his skin besides being just a rival in fighting. It was unnerving. Karma wasn't one to be tempted by physical beauty. He wasn't blind, he could tell if a woman was gorgeous or not, but normally, he just didn't care. He never bothered for a second look, but with this new girl. . . It wasn't just a second look, he eyes would stay glued to her at certain moments.

Karma would be a fool if he didn't notice her beauty and the last thing the redhead was; was a fool. He wasn't going to let it affect him to a great extent, but his small attraction toward her was bound to cause trouble for him in the future. It would've helped if had had a crush on someone before to help prepare himself mentally, but that wasn't the case. At least he could say that he hadn't fallen that far.

Karma couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen if he were to start developing feelings for that girl. . . All he knew was that it wouldn't be good. He had to keep in control of his emotions and not let that gorgeous face and beautiful smile throw him off.

He was going to tame that wild beast inside of her. That was it.

His combative nature wouldn't allow anything else to happen. Her very presence was a challenge to his being and he wouldn't settle for being equal to her. He was going to come out on top. No matter what.

 _~END OF CHAPTER THREE!~_

I thought it would have been interesting to try something where they had to be civil with each other. It was a much shorter chapter than the previous two, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Your reviews inspire me to continue this story.


End file.
